


Beginnings

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Also it's not mentioned but Even is Ienzos Uncle in this, Ficlet, M/M, Uhhhh I have no idea how to name this, but that's just me worrying, im worried it's too ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little Ficlet I made about how these two met! This is my first story here! Hope you guys enjoy!





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me in Rarepair hell

 

Even walked down the halls of the Radiant Garden castle, his footsteps echoing throughout them. He investigated the corridors carefully, keeping a sharp eye out for anything out of the ordinary, he had sworn he heard another's footsteps coming from nearby, which was impossible, no one was inside this wing of the castle at the moment except for him. Ienzo was out playing in the outer gardens with Dilan watching over him, and Aleaus was guarding the castle’s doors. Then again, he thought, there was that cat that roamed through the castle, what had Ienzo named it again? Nutmeg? Yes, it was Nutmeg, but the footsteps Even had heard belonged to something far too heavy to be something like a cat.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Even heard a crashing noise, the kind pottery makes when dropped onto the ground, followed by a voice yelling out “Crap!” Even quickly followed the noise to its source to find a man with his back turned to the door, standing in front of a shattered pot.

“And just what do you think you're doing here?” Even snarled, glaring at the other in front of him. The man froze, put his hand in the air, and turned around slowly.

The first thing Even noticed, was that he had the most beautiful brown eyes.

The man chuckled “Whelp, looks like you caught me! N-” He then took a step closer, examining Even more closely, then he smiled.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have the most astounding green eyes?” He asked, his voice showing the slightest hints of being flirtatious.

Even was taken aback by the sudden compliment, this man had broken into Radiant Garden’s castle, and was now he proceeded to try and charm the one who caught him in the act? It was almost laughable! However, the man continued as like nothing happened.

“The name’s Braig, now, why don't you return the favor and tell me yours?” Braig held out his hand, seemingly asking for a handshake “Sorry ‘bout the vase, I'll try and replace it!”

Even, still ever so slightly caught off guard by Braigs sudden charm, held out his own hand and took Braig’s shaking it. “Even. Pleasure to meet you.” He stated calmly, trying not to show how flustered he really was.

“Well if you Excuse me Even-” he suddenly tugged on the other’s hand, pulling him out of the doorway “I need to get outta here before I get into some serious trouble~” With that, he quickly dashed down the hallway, cackling to himself as he did.

Even quickly ran after Braig, doing his best to try and keep up with him, but the minute he turned a corner, they're sat Braig, on the windowsill. He looked back and gave a genuine looking smile

“What took you so long? Couldn't keep up with me eh?” He laughed “one more thing I wanna tell you before I hop off.”

Even looked at him “and that might be?” He asked.

“I wasn't lying about your eyes”

With that, Braig quickly slid off the windowsill, Even ran up to it, looking out “Wait!” He yelled out, but Braig had already left, almost like he vanished into shadow.

Even sighed and gazed out the window, part of him knowing that he shouldn't have been here in the first place, but the other hoping that he'd return once more. 


End file.
